Love In Campus
by Rie Yunjaeyoosumin
Summary: YunJae ada sepesang kekasih yang romantis tapi Kim Junsu,sepupu Jaejoong berencana jahat untuk merebut Yunho sampai mencelakakan Jaejoong


**YUNJAE-LOVE IN CAMPUS**

MAIN CAST :

**JUG YUNHO**

**KIM JAEJOONG**

**PARK YOOCHUN**

**KIM JUNSU**

**SHIM CHANGMIN**

**LEE SUNGMIN**

**GO (KIM) AHRA**

**KIM SOO HYUN**

**TAN HANGENG**

**HIM HEECHUL**

**JUNG YONGHWA**

**SEO JOO HYUN (SEOHYUN)**

PAIR:YUNJAE,CHUNJAE,YOOSU,MINMIN,HANCHUL,YONGSEO,H YUNRA

WARNING:YAOI (BOYS LOVE)

**JUNG YUNHO (20 TAHUN,Mahasiswa semester 5)**

Ia seorang namja tampan tapi sikapnya angkuh,dingin,dan seorang kekasih namja yang sangat cantik dan popular dikampus dan banyak yang mengincar kekasihnya karena itu sikapnya yang terlalu overprotective terhadap kekasihnya bersama berduaan dengan kekasihnya sikapnya buruknya hilang beralih menjadi manja dan juga putra tunggal dari orang terkaya no.1 dikorea,ia kuliah di universitas Seoul jurusan bagian bisnis.

**KIM JAEJOONG (19 Tahun,mahasiswa semester 3)**

Ia seorang yang popular dikampusnya karena kecantikannya walaupun ia seorang namja bahkan ada yang mengira ia seorang tidak suka dipanggil cantik karena ia seorang namja apalagi kalau ia sedang marah ia sangat menggemaskan,banyak yang mengincarnya yeoja bahkan sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sangat dicintainya bahkan protective terhadapnya,Jung adalah putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang bersahabat dengan keluarga Jung,Keluarga terkaya no 2 setelah keluarga Jung.

**PARK YOOCHUN (20 Tahun,mahasiswa semester 5)**

Ia adalah musuh bebuyutan Yunho untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong,melakukan berbagai cara untuk memenuhi keinginannya termasuk mendapatkan cinta Jaejoong tetapi tidak berhasil terus karena digagalkan terus oleh Yunho,kekasih putra dari pemilih kampus dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong kuliah.

**KIM JUNSU (19 Tahun,semester 3)**

Ia adalah sepupu Jaejoong dan mantan kekasih Yoochun,suaranya yang seperti bebek kata ia menyukai Yunho kekasih sepupunya,bekerja sama dengan Yoochun untuk memisahkan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

**KIM CHANGMIN (21 Tahun,direktur diperusahaan keluarganya)**

Kakak dari Jaejoong sangat menyayangi adiknya,Jaejoong dantidak suka melihat Yunho,karena menurutnya Yunho Cuma mempermainkan adiknya tunangan yang sangt dicintainya.

**Lee Sungmin (19 Tahun,Mahasiswa semester 5 fakultas Musik)**

Tunangan Changmin yang polos dan juga sepupu Yoochun sekaligus sahabat Yunho,tidak menyukai perbuatan yang dilakukan sepupunya tersebut untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong sangat baik dan tidak menyadari perbuatan jahat Yoochun bisa dibilang punya penyakit leukemia dan sang tunangan tidak mengetahuinya.

**KIM AHRA (23 Tahun,seorang model yang terkenal)**

Anak sulung dari keluarga Kim sangat protective terhadap adik bungsunya dan tidak menyukai Jaejoong terlalu dekat dengan Junsu karena menurutnya Junsu memiliki rencana jahat terhadap Jaejoong.

**KIM SOO HYUN (23 Tahun,actor terkenal diKorea)**

Tunangan Ahra,sepupu dari Yunho suka mengunjungi keluarga Kim dan sangat dekat dengan Changmin,adik main game bersama Changmin dan sangat menyukai makanan uatan Jaejoong,calon aik iparnya.

Prolog

Seorang yeoja cantik sedang menyeret paksa namja imut menuju taman rumah yeoja yang bernama Kim Ahra,sedangkan namja imut yang diseret paksa adalah Kim Junsu adik sepupu yeoja yeoja tersebut diliputi amarah,hingga ia menghempaskan Junsu ke tanah.

"Awww…Apa yang noona lakukan dan apa salahku hingga noona seperti ini ?"ucap Junsu tidak terima diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Mwo…Kau bilang apa salahmu HAAH ?Kau hampir saja mencelakakan adikku,sekarang kau bilang seperti itu seolah kau tidak bersalah,dasar licik." ucap Ahra emosi tidak terima adik kesayangannya celaka.

"Oooh ku kira ada apa,Jaejoong Cuma luka lecet ditangannya tidak sangat berlebihan sekali." ucap Junsu enteng.

"Kau bilang CUMA,asal kau tau namja bebek kalau lain kali Jaejoong celaka gara-gara kau ,kau akan berhadapan denganku,mengerti." ucap Ahra sambil meninggalkan Junsu sendirian.

Saat ini Junsu menahan amarah atas perlakuan Ahra,kakak sangat membenci Jaejoong karena telah merebut Yunho darinya yang dari dulu menyukai namja tampan tersebut dan menurutnya Jaejoonglah yang mendekati ia tidak tahu bahwa Yunho dan Jaejoong telah berpacaran sejak mereka di Senior High School karena ia dulu sekolah di Jepang dan saat kuliah saja ia Tinggal di Seoul bersama keluarga Jaejoong.

**Di Kampus**

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah sampai dikampus,Yunho pun keluar dari mobilnya dan membukakan pintu mobilnya pada sangat khawatir mendengar bahwa kekasihnya diserempet mobil gara-gara Junsu mendorongnya itulah yang dikatakan Ahra,noona Jaejoong.

Sejujurnya ia tidak suka Jaejoong terlalu dekat dengan Junsu apalagi mendengar dari teman-temannya bahwa Junsu menyukai dirinya dan pernah mengurung Jaejoong di gudang sampai larut saja Yunho diberitahu Yoona,teman Jaejoong melihat Jaejoong dibawa oleh Kyuhyun dan Siwon ke gudang dan tidak saat itu dirinya sedang latihan basket dikampus,dan segera ia menuju gudang dan menemukan Jaejoong pingsan dengan wajah saat itu ia menyelidiki dalangnya menemukan bukti bahwa Junsu lah pelakunya,sejak saat itu ia tidak menyukai Junsu.

**TBC**


End file.
